Phineas and Ferb Meet Spongebob
by Atomius
Summary: A new neighbor comes to town, and is surprisingly extraordinary in nature!


Phineas and Ferb Meet Spongebob

Phineas and Ferb were walking down the street towards their house. They stood still, entranced by what they saw before them. In the driveway of their neighbours house was a moving van.

"Looks like somebody's moving in next door" said Phineas.

They walked up to the van. Out of it's back came two strong men lifting between them a piano. Followed by a small weedy man lifting a snail. They went into the house and then came back, going into the van and coming out with a pineapple and a strange device. They went back inside the house and a flash of green light burst into vision. Phineas looked at Ferb. Ferb looked at Phineas.

"I wonder what that strange green flash was?" asked Phineas to Ferb who shrugged.

The two went up the path to the house and knocked on the door just as the delivery men were leaving. They went to their van and drove away. Then at the door a giant sponge addressed them.

"My name is Spongebob Squarepants and I come from the bottom of the ocean" he said in a friendly tone.

"My name is Phineas Flynn and this is my half brother Ferb Fletcher. We live next door"

"Oh how nice, come in and I'll make you some coffee and biscuits"

The sponge was nice to them and they enjoyed their coffee, dipping their biscuits into it regularly to wet them for easier digestion.

"So" said Phineas, "How does a giant sponge come to live in our humble town?"

"Well" began Spongebob, "You see I wasn't always giant. Until recently when I used a mega growth ray bought from some scientist called Doctor Doofensmirtz by postal order, I was a tiny sponge like all sponges are usually. I used to live in a town called Bikini Bottom with a starfish, a texan squirrel wearing a diving suit, a crab who ownws a restaurant, and an evil scheming plankton"

"Really... how interesting. Nice to have met you, Spongebob" said Phineas, and he and Ferb left.

"Hope to see you soon" said Spongebob, sitting back in his sofa and turning on his tv, his pet snail Gary on his lap watching it with him.

Phineas and Ferb walked back to their house.

"What a nice giant talking sponge" said Phineas.

They saw their parents painting the house.

"Hey mom, dad, did you see that moving van parked in the neighbours driveway?"

"Yes" said their father, "yes the Harroldson's have moved to Wisconsin to pursue their love of golf"

"Yes" said their mother, "and a Mr. Squarepants has moved in. Wonder what he's like?"

Just then Spongebob and Patrick, who'd been hiding till then inspecting his new garden for weeds, walked up to Phineas' parents. Both were giant and human sized.

"Hello My name is Spongebob Squarepants, and this is my new housemate Patrick Star, who used to be my good friend and neighbour. Would you like to join us in our newly bought abode for some coffee and biscuits?"

"Yes" said Phineas' mother and father in a friendly tone.

They all had a ripping time eating biscuits and drinking coffee. Candace came and enjoyed some coffee and biscuits too.

"How interesting" she said to Spongebob, "You're a sponge... who can talk? Wow. That's mega awesome. I mean a talking sponge. That is so way awesome. I have never met- good heavens a giant talking starfish! hello!"

Patrick said "Hello" to Candace.

Candace and Patrick had a talk about something and Spongebob talked with Phineas and Ferb.

"So" said Spongebob, "You like inventing stuff do you? That's mega cool"

"Yeah" said Phineas, "Hey... where's Perry?"

Perry was on his way to defeat the evil Doctor Doofenshmirtz. He got to the Doofenshmirtz Evil Incorporated office tower and entered Doofenshmirtz's lair.

"Perry the platypus? What an unexpected surprise! I was just listening to my favorite cd... The Imperial March... Wait, I'll turn it off... So, what do you want old chap?"

Perry sighed and explained why he was there using gestures.

"Oh right... right... Yeah that Monogram's a dumb idiot. Would you like some coffee and biscuits Perry? I'll just turn on the kettle"

Meanwhile Doctor Drakken and Shego were coming by for a visit to their old pal Doofenshmirtz. The kettle boiled and a fine hissing squeal erupted and the boiling water was poured into several cups. They knocked on his door and entered his office tower lair.

"Hello Doofenshmirtz old chap" said Drakken, "Oh and you too Perry. Me and Shego were in town and we thought we'd pop by and see how our old pal was doing. So... how are your evil plans going old chap?"

"Oh you know... the usual. That dumb Monogram's been up to his old tricks again sending Perry here to defeat me the stupid moron. Still... did you know that I and Monogram used to be friends? Yeah... long story... Shall I tell it to you?"

"Sure" said Drakken, sipping his cup of coffee. Shego agreed too.

They had a quiet chat about old times and then the clock struck nine thirty.

"Ah... time for today's evil scheme" said Doofenshmirtz. He got up and went to his evil scheme.

"What's your evil scheme, Doofenshmirtz?" asked Drakken, taking a bite out of a biscuit.

"Oh nothing much... just a new type of lawnmower I've invented. Going to market it to young people... it's colorful and has an mp3 player attachment. Whose for more coffee and biscuits?"

So, whilst Drakken and Doofenshmirtz caught up with old times, Phineas and Spongebob had a good time enjoying coffee and biscuits. It struck ten and Phineas, knowing he'd done nothing that day, stood up.

"Spongebob it's been nice meeting you, but I think I'd better get down to doing something or i'll be a trifle dissapointed at the end of the day if I've not achieved anything. Good day to you... I'll just do something big"

"Can I join you? I've no friends apart from Patrick here... and you're parents seem a bit boring. Can I join your big thing that your gunna do? What is it?"

"Dunno yet... Reckon it'll be massive though. Ferb, get my toolbox and metal supplies. Let's... YES! I know what we're gunna do today! We'll build a house for Perry! Woohoo!"

So they (Phineas, Spongebob, Isabella, Buford, Baljeet, Ferb and Patrick) built a house for Perry. It was single story, of course, but was really spacious so Perry could move. It had a device that allowed his food and water to be given to him. It was shaped like a house.

They put it in the backyard next to the clothes line. It was smashing.

"So Spongebob, good work old chap. You've proven yourself worthy of further accomplishments under us! I give you the medal of Phineas!"

Phineas patted Spongebob on the back and laughed.

"Well we don't have a medal making machine oddly enough!"

They all laughed.

A while later, at twelve thirty, Perry left Drakken, Shego and Doofenshmirtz who were still enjoying some coffee and biscuits and watching Seinfeld. He went back to Phineas house and got a bit of a surprise when he saw a giant talking sponge and starfish accompanying them on their couch watching Seinfeld. "Oh well", thought Perry, "I guess that's what you get for letting your guard down, what?"


End file.
